Their Secret
by SolemnPassive
Summary: Two people, one secret, well the others find out? Who knows? Have a read and find out the secrets within the story.


Been deprived, so thus this lemoniness was created, hope you all enjoy, if not, then oh well.

I do not own Ghost Hunt!

* * *

They were all alone in the office, no one was there and that night they were both weak to each other. She walked and her skirt ruffled around her thighs slightly peeking at some pink underwears. He want to grab her from behind and kiss at her neck, he had to hold himself back. But why? He wanted her so bad and no one would know except them. So he called to her, "Mai, come here for a moment" his voice came out low and lustful.

Mai walked back into his office, "What is it Lin?" Mai asked as she walked back into his office.

He grabbed her close to his chest and dipped her kissing her from her neck to her lips where they met in a passionate heated kiss. He pulled away and looked into her lust filled eyes, "I thought you would throw me off somehow" he said looking into those deep brown eyes of hers.

"Who says I wear short skirts for Naru? Only a real man like you would notice what I have to offer, don't you Lin?" she asked back with her voice full of lust.

He couldn't believe what he was hearing all along she was wearing those short skirts to tease him, no Naru, HIM. He kissed her again passionately still having her dipped, he started casting kisses down her neck and soon he delve into the space in between her breast kissing it and he heard her moan and he wanted to hear more of it.

"Lin, this is my first time, I don't really need a bed for us, but is there some way we can be comfortable?" she asked staring into the Chinese man's dark filled lustful eyes.

"There's a bed in Naru's office that he never uses to rest, we can do it there" he said suggestively.

"Let's do it in that egotistical bastard's office, what he doesn't know won't kill him" Mai said with a small laugh at the end.

This turned the omnyouji on even more and soon they were in their boss's office on his rest bed getting so close to doing the deed. Until Lin stopped and looked straight into her eyes, "Are you sure?" he asked looking for hesitance in the girl.

"Lin, I am 100% sure, now let's take these clothes off and get down to it" she had a hunger of lust in his eyes and he know his were the same, so without further stalling he stripped himself and the girl down to be laying atop of her. He massaged her breast and twisted her nipples to hear that sweet moan come from her mouth again. He suckled at her left nipple while he played with the other and he heard her moan even louder. Oh kami he was in heaven, he dipped his right hand down into her folds and played with her core. Mai was panting heavily and he wanted her now more than ever, he stopped playing with her breast all together and moved downward to face to cunt with her. He licked at her juices sucked her core to hear her moan louder and louder begging him to now be inside her.

He straightened himself to have his member at her opening and looked down at her to see her lust filled face and he just knew it was right as he pushed in his long 6in and ½ member into her. She cried out in pain and he went to kiss her mouth full their tongues tangling into a fight that neither could win. She started thrusting her hips upward deepening him more inside of her. He started off slow, but her body wanted to go faster, so he did. It was blissful to be in that tight hold of her vaginal walls. He changed positions to have her on her hands and knees on the bed as he did her doggy style. With each thrust she tightened around him and he was close, so very close. Then she did something that sent them both over the wall, she reached back for his balls and groped them and he released as the same time she did. They were spent and fulfilled not regretting what they did, but they knew before they left to clean up the mess they made on their boss's bed.

The next day in the office their eyes kept following each other and they just wanted to pounce one another, but they knew better. It was during daytime and everyone was there joking around not taking notice of the looks Mai sent over to Lin and how he returned them back.

When Mai passed out tea around and giving Naru's his first, no one noticed how she slipped away into Lin's office.

She turned to Lin, "I need you in me so bad and I don't think I can wait" he looked down on her and he felt the same way too.

So the man decided he would teach her something new, luckily as always she wore a skirt so it was really helpful, "Mai I'm going to teach you to do quickie. I want you bent over on my desk and hold on to the edges and I'll do you from behind, just like last night" he whispered the last part into her ear and it sent shivers down her spine.

She did as she was told and bent over his desk holding on to the edges, Lin lift up her skirt and pulled down her panties to her ankles and thrusted himself inside of her not waiting a moment longer. Mai let out a low moan and whimper, "Mai-chan, you have to be quiet, you don't want the others to hear do you?" he asked while thrusting harder into her.

Mai just nodded her head and bit down on her bottom lip and this turned the Chinese man on even more. He thrusted into her faster and then he heard a knock on his door and he abruptly stop. Mai wanted more though, "Yes?" Lin asked out in a deep voice.

"Lin is Mai in there? We can't find her" it was Ayako.

Mai was getting annoyed and started moving her hips to have him still going in out of her, Lin tried to hold her still to get her to stop, but she pursued.

"Yes, she is using the connected restroom, she spilled some TEA! On her skirt" he couldn't help but yelped and sound distraught, Mai still kept moving and it was killing him.

"Lin are you ok in there?" this time it was John's voice.

"Yes, I'm fine, s-some of the t-tea sp-spilled on me, it b-burnt a bit" Lin lied and felt ashamed for lying to John. But he couldn't tell the young priest that he was thrusting into the young assistant over his desk, it would be even more wrong. Finally what he had awaited for, he came into Mai, filling her up and he felt satisfied.

Mai stood up straight and slipped off her panties as she walked over to the joining bathroom to Lin's office and cleaned herself up quickly. She grabbed the cup of tea that she set down on an unused chair so it wouldn't spill. She purposely spilled some on her skirt then spilled just a little on Lin's shirt and smiled, "We have to be believable, don't we?" with a sexy smirk she kissed him.

With her panties back on and Lin putting himself away and spraying away the smell of sex with a febreeze can she left showing Ayako where she had spilled tea on her skirt and started the miko fussing over Mai.

No one at all notice the smirks on the two assistants faces that no one figure out their little sex escapade.

* * *

So what did you think? Good? Bad? What? This just came to me, it flowed right out of me. I just couldn't stop typing! So smexiness!


End file.
